Drabbles
by patolozka
Summary: Různé drabbles zejména z oblasti Snarry, ale i HP-SS friendship, nebo Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Pět Snarry Drabbles z pera Patoložky při cestě do Prahy**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Snarry, Romantika/Humor

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction.

Předmluva_: V sobotu 25. 2. 2012 jsem měla cestu do Prahy. Při jízdě autem (jako spolujezdec) a při chůzi Prahou jsem se trochu nudila a tak vzniklo těchto pět Drabbles příběhů… _

_Drabbles mají vždy přesně 100 slov a jsou složené převážně z dialogů dvou mužů. Kterých asi?_

_**Ráda bych tyto hloupůstky věnovala skvělé čarodějce Rapidez, aby mi mohla říct, jestli jsem Drabbles pochopila či ne… Děkuji, že mi vždy vysvětlíš vše, co bych měla již dávno vědět! **_

_Patoložka  
_

ooOoo

**Na svou otázku dostaneš odpověď!**

„Severusi?"

„Ano, Harry?"

„Je možné, aby čaroděj, muž, otěhotněl?"

Cvak.

„Severusi, slyšel jsi mě?"

„Harry Pottere, domníval jsem se, že jsi s mužskou fyziologií náležitě obeznámen! My nemáme žádné ženské orgány…"

„Jistě, ale tady jsme v kouzelnickém světě… Takže, může se to stát?"

Cvak. Cvak.

„Severusi, ty mě nevnímáš!"

„Promiň. Podle toho, co jsem se dočetl, se to za posledních tisíc let stalo jen třikrát. A to u mužů, kteří vládli, ehm, obrovskou mocí…"

„Dobře, takže ta moje chuť na okurky se smetanou asi nevypovídá o ničem, že?"

Cvak. Cvak. Cvak. Bouch.

„Severusi Snape! Ty už mi zase nevěnuješ pozornost…"

ooOoo

**Tajemství**

Na chodbě. Nenápadně.

„Profesore."

„Pottere."

„Mohu s Vámi mluvit, pane?"

„Zajisté, pojďte."

Ve sklepení. Rozhodně.

„Severusi."

„Harry."

„Musel jsem…" Padne mu do objetí.

„Já vím…" Sevře ho pevněji.

V sídle Fénixova řádu, v kuchyni. Neslyšně.

„Pottere."

„Profesore."

„Pojďte někam stranou."

„Ano, pane."

V obývacím pokoji. Vášnivě.

„Harry."

„Severusi."

„Chyběl jsi mi…" Políbí ho.

„Už je to tak dlouho…" Zamumlá.

„Rone?" ozvala se Hermiona.

„Copak?"

„Neměli bychom mu to říct?"

„Ještě ne. Víš. Zakázané ovoce je tak sladké…"

Uvnitř. Vědoucně.

„Harry, vědí to, že?"

„Myslím, že ano."

„Neřekneš ji to?"

„Ne. Takhle je to větší zábava…"

„Vážně jsi zmijozel jen napůl?"

ooOoo

**Poprvé v Praze**

„Harry?"

„Ano, Seve?"

„Zopakuj mi ještě jednou, co tu děláme?"

„Jsme na dovolené, Severusi."

„To by mě nenapadlo! Ale co děláme konkrétně tady? A co ti šikmoocí lidí kolem?"

„Chceme se podívat na památky. A oni také."

„Nic převratného tu nevidím… Jen starý, zašlý most a pochybné sochy!"

„Seve, bavili jsme se o tom, než jsme se přemístili… Tohle je Karlův most, vzpomínáš?"

„Ach, ten, který vyrobili mudlové z písku a vajec?"

„Ano, ten…"

Prásk! A byl pryč.

„Seve? Když ten most přežil pět století, tak dnes se určitě nezřítí!" Ale už mluvil do větru.

„To´s mi udělal schválně!"

Prásk!

ooOoo

**Sůl**

Dva muži, mladší a starší, sedí u stolu v komnatách Severuse Snapea a večeří.

„Severusi, podal bys mi sůl?" Úsměv.

„Nejsi snad kouzelník?" Pozdvižené obočí.

„Jistě, a?" Udiveně.

„Máš svou hůlku, ne?" Podrážděně.

„A co?" Důrazně.

„Říká ti něco použití povolávacího kouzla?" Rozhořčeně.

„Samozřejmě! Kouzelnické formule, první ročník, třetí hodina…" Pobaveně.

„Fenomenální paměť, praktické využití žádné…" Sarkasticky.

„To byl kompliment?" Nevěřícně.

„Možná." Váhavě.

„Budu si to pamatovat!" Rozhodně.

„Ano, to jsem nedomyslel…" Smířeně.

„Takže, podáš mi sůl?" Šibalsky.

„Tebe se člověk nezbaví…" Ironicky.

„Nikdy!" S konečnou platností.

Štíhlé prsty sevřely slánku a přisunuly ji k Harryho talíři.

„Děkuji." S láskou.

ooOoo

**Potíže se jménem…**

Harry seděl za svým stolem a upřeně zíral na pergamen.

Severusi – fajfka.

Seve – fajfka.

Sevíčku, Sevku, Severusku – _rozhodně ne_!

Drahoušku, Srdíčko, Papričko, Sluníčko, Beruško, Včeličko, Broučku,… _Ne, definitivně ne!_

Černínku? _Zabil by mě hůř než Voldemort._

Noční můrko? Něžný stínku? _Už mi z toho vážně hrabe…_

Zavřel oči a dal si hlavu do dlaní.

_Jak ti mám říkat, lásko?_

Mezitím Severus procházel chodbami.

Harry – jistě.

Harroušku – _radši si useknu jazyk._

Blesku, Jiskro, Lvíčku, Štěňátko, Mláďátko – _Cruciatus by byl jistější!_

Zůstal u okna, díval se do tmy.

_Co by sis přál, lásko?_

Ani jeden netušil, že řešení mají na dosah ruky…


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter hrátky**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Drabble

**Upozornění:** příběhy jsou komplikovanější použitým stylem, proto nedodržím předepsaný počet slov.

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

_**A/N:** Když si člověk hraje, nezlobí, a můžu vám říct, že jsem si opravdu vyhrála… Oba příběhy začaly nápadem na písmenko a vyvinuly se vlastně samy od sebe. Ani jsem je nijak nekorigovala…_

_Původně jste tu dnes měli mít jiná drabbles, která by se mi tematicky hodila k mému dnešnímu výletu, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodla, že si ještě zaslouží zamyšlení._

_Takže teď už vás čekají dílka malá rozsahem, ovšem snad zajímavá obsahem._

**eSkový příběh (178 slov)**

**Uvedení do děje:** Harry Potter s pomocí Severuse Snapea zasazuje Voldemortovi poslední ránu.

Drabble tvořeno pouze slovy začínajícími na eS.

ooOoo

„Sehni se, spratku," syknul Severus Snape. _Stále stejný surovec._

Skřípání slyšeli současně.

Severus shlédnul. Strnul. Strhnul svitek stranou.

Strom spadl snadno svým směrem. _Sakra. Stačila slabá stopa!_

Srdce skoro selhala. Sveřepě skrývali strach, starost.

Skunčí syn si stoupl.

Smrtijed sebou smýkl. Sám surově sípal.

„Sejmi Smrtipána, synovče smrtonoše."

Synek shromažďoval svou sílu. Svolal sebevědomí. Soustředil se.

Severus sroloval svitek. Svíral sukno svých svršků.

Smrákalo se. Schylovalo. Soumrak sliboval super střetnutí.

Souboj světla se smrtí. Skrytého siláka se samozvaným Smrtipánem.

Slizoun svolával stíny. Slétly se sborem.

Spiklenec splynul se soumrakem.

Smršť světel stačili seslat společně.

„Serpensortia!"

„Sectumsempra!"

„Sss, Severus Snape se svým skoro synáčkem…" snažil se slizký sup.

„Stačí! Schovej své skřeky!"

„Sabotuješ svou smrt, spratku?"

„Slabochu."

„Stojíš sám, svolávám své spojence."

„Solitérovi stačí Severus Snape."

„Smlsnu si. Skloň se, sic selžeš… Slituji se."

„Sám sis stvořil svou smrt, stvůro!"

Svitek slétl. Svítil. Síla svištěla.

Slunce spálilo slizouna svou střelou.

Stavidlo se snížilo. Statky se spláchly. Smyly. Srábotka skonal smradlavou smrtí.

Spratek a Smrtijed sklidili semena svého snažení.

Svítalo. Svoboda. Smrtijed smýšlel stejně. Slet skončil.

Sfoukli svíčku. Siriusi, sbohem.

**HáPéčkový příběh (90 slov)**

**Uvedení do děje:** Severus Snape tu hraje úlohu Harryho otce. Harry je v mladém věku (podobně jako v povídce „Druhá šance Harryho Pottera"), ale strach z Voldemorta je pryč.

Drabble tvořeno pouze slovy začínajícími na Há a Pé a to střídáním mezi jednotlivými větami.

ooOoo

„Hajej, Harry, Hříbečku… Probudíš ptáčky."

„Hrozně hezky hřeješ. Pusu, papá, prosím…"

„Hodláš hřešit, háďátko?" Popadl protivného padoucha.

„Hahaha. Pusť." Hoplá. „Půjdu pro ponožky."

Hravě hupsnul hore. „Prosím, pohádku." Hledí. Prťavá pusa pípne: „Pojď." Hýbne hlavou.

Poslušný pečovatel přikývne.

„Hurá!"

„Pro pořádek. Hodinu hraj hodného. Pak postel." Hrozil. Přemlouval.

Hošík hryzal huňatého hrošíka.

_Pískle._ Harry Hrnčíř. Překlad Potter.

„Housátka. Plují plynule po přehradě. Hrají honěnou." Pohádka pokračuje. „Hafoňové hýbou houfem hrdliček."

Potter pokaždé papouškuje. _Hrozný hezounek!_

Přijetí, podpora, pohlazení, přiletí pusa.

Hrozba hrůz. Poprvé pryč.

Hajáme. Pohromadě. Hodiny.

Pocta Harrymu Potterovi…


	3. Chapter 3

…**jako sklo**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Drabble (119 slov), Romance, slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Nedodržela jsem počet slov, přiznávám to. Jenže tohle je tak křehké, že kdybych do toho zasáhla, rozsype se mi to před očima, a to bych nechtěla…_

ooOoo

Dotýkám se tě. Jsi tak krásný.

Sklopí oči. Palcem přejede přes mou klíční kost. Tak něžně, jako by si sáhl na čisté hedvábí.

Zvednu ruku a bříšky prstů ho pohladím po tváři. Pousměji se, když ucítím ty první náznaky rašících vousů. Ještě tak mladý…

Jeho rty, ty neskutečně sladké rty, se dotknou mé kůže a já se ho musím zachytit, aby se mi nepodlomila kolena.

Skloním hlavu a vdechnu vůni jeho vlasů. Tak čistý, tak nevinný, tak… můj.

Jeho hbité prsty bloudí po mém těle. Dokonalá ústa hledají svůj cíl, až se spojí s mými. A když pak zašeptá, „Severusi, ukaž mi, co znamená milovat…," jsem ztracen.

Dojdu věčného klidu nebo budu nenávratně zatracen? Na tom teď opravdu nesejde…


	4. Chapter 4

**U Munga**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Drabble, Friendship

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Nápad, který ovšem těžko říct, kam směřoval…_

ooOoo

Severus Snape dostal vzkaz od zadýchané sovy.

_**Řediteli, Harry je u Munga.**_

Sebral plášť. Chvatně vstoupil do plamenů.

„Kde je Potter?" vyštěkl v recepci.

„Pokoj 106. Počkat, pane, tam…"

Vtrhnul do místnosti bez klepání.

Bílá postel, bledý Potter na ní. Usedl na židli, až zaskřípala.

Odhrnul pramen černých vlasů. Mladík se probral.

„Severusi?"

„Takhle už to nejde…"

„Vím."

„Nejsi nezničitelný."

„Vím."

„Práce v kouzelnické školce je příliš nebezpečná."

„Vím."

„Změň profesi."

„Dobře."

„Mám volné místo…"

Potter se usmál. „Lektvary?"

„Nejsem sebevrah. Obrana."

„Dobře."

Severus kývnul a odcházel.

„Už jsem si myslel, že se nezeptáš…" zavolal.

„A já zase, že nepřijmeš…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jedenkrát**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Double drabble, Romance, slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Patoložka naladěná na romantickou notu, když jela vlakem…_

ooOoo

Vidím tě, tvou dokonalou štíhlou postavu, ale ty mě ne.

Cítím tě, tvůj jemný květinový parfém, který mě přivádí k šílenství, ale ty mě ne.

Skoro se tě mohu dotknout, jen kdybych natáhl ruku, ale ty bys to jistě nepřipustil.

Toužím tě políbit, jako když na smrt žíznivý prosí o vodu, ale mám strach, že ztratím i tu poslední možnost být ti nablízku.

Otočíš hlavu, jako bys o mně věděl, jako bys mi dovedl číst myšlenky.

Tvé oči mě propalují svou intenzitou, v těch mých je vepsaná prosba.

Dovol mi být s tebou, jedenkrát, o víc nežádám. Jen jednou, abys mi patřil. Pro jednou chci já sám patřit tobě.

Co na tom, že pak už můj život nebude mít smysl. Co na tom, že bez tebe jsem nic. I jedenkrát je víc než věčné soužení.

Tvá ústa se otevřou, jako bys chtěl promluvit. Děsí mě to. Zavřu oči a čekám na tvůj ortel.

Dovolím si vydechnout, až když ucítím tvůj dech na svých čekajících rtech.

Slyším, jak se zlehka zasměješ.

„Pottere, ty jsi ten největší hlupák pod sluncem," proneseš, než mě sevřeš v náručí a už mě nepustíš.

Cítíš mě, vidíš mě, líbáš mě…

Kéž by to tak zůstalo navždy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Svatební**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, slash

Drabble, 300 slov

Harry´s POV

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Severus Snape a Harry Potter stojí před oltářem.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Jak to vypadá, když má Patoložka na kamarádově svatbě náladu na psaní…_

_Tuhle kratinkou věc bych chtěla věnovat Hajmi za krásné komentáře a taky za… však ona už bude vědět. Takže díky moc a snad se ti to bude líbit._

ooOoo

Stojí tam. Přímo vedle mne. Vysoký a temný. Drží mě za ruku. Hřeje, ta moje se trochu chvěje. Na rtech mám nervózní úsměv. Zelené oči těkají, dokud nenajdou oporu. Mám ji v těch druhých, temných jako bezedná noc, hebkých jako nejjemnější satén a ke mně neskutečně laskavých. Byla tam vždy, jen jsem ji na začátku neviděl. Kdo říká, že je černá synonymem zla, ten ji nikdy doopravdy nepoznal. Protože tahle má sílu nekonečného vesmíru, který vás vtáhne do sebe a už nepustí. Obejme a vy s ní splynete v jedno. Je to příjemné objetí. Jistota. Přízeň. Opora… Láska.

Černý hábit těsně obepíná jeho postavu, stovky knoflíčků v řadě pod sebou se lesknou na slunci. Bledá kůže ostře kontrastuje s havraními vlasy rozpuštěnými kolem obličeje. Vysoké čelo, velký skobový nos, klenuté obočí, lícní kosti a brada. Jestli je láska slepá, tak jsem tedy oslepl, ale mě připadá nádherný.

Dlouhé prsty mě sevřou pevněji a vrátí bezpečně na zem. Jistota. Pohladí, utiší, uklidní. Vždy jsou tady pro mě, vždy přijdou.

Drží hlavu tak trochu na stranu a jen se dívá. Hledí na mě, jako by mě snad viděl poprvé v životě, jako by snad očekával, že je to jen nějaký krásný sen. Věnuje mi veškerou pozornost, snad si ji zasloužím. K čertu s ostatními, tahle chvíle je jen naše.

Zdobený zlatý kroužek se zaleskne a přesně padne na můj prst. Mám pocit, jako by tam patřil vždycky, jako bych snad bez něj předtím nebyl úplný.

A pak tu jsou ty rty, hebké a hřejivé. Tolik něžné. Laskají a hladí s neochvějnou intenzitou. Obepnou. Nepustí. Nemohou se nabažit, stejně jako ty moje. Horký dech šeptá slůvka lásky. Prsty obejmou mou tvář. Pružné tělo se přitiskne, čelo opře o moje. Otevřu oči a nechám se pohltit.

Kde končí černá a začíná zelená? Kdo ví…


	7. Chapter 7

**Velká neznámá**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Drabble 100 slov

**Postavy:** Severus Snape

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ I Severus Snape někdy neví…_

ooOoo

Slunce už dávno vyšlo a do kouzelného okna v podzemí se opíraly první ranní paprsky. Severus už od večera seděl ve své pracovně, před sebou pergamen a jeho už tak zamračené čelo protínaly další vrásky. Prohrábnul si dlouhé vlasy a začal se rozčilovat.

„To snad není možné!" Bouchnul do stolu. „Ovládám latinu, jazyk elfů a jezerních lidí, orientuji se ve starých svitcích z Merlinových časů, znám řečtinu, starou angličtinu a všechny současné dialekty! Dokonce jsem pochytil i základy parselštiny! Tak, co je zatraceně tenhle jazyk HTML?"

Univerzum vesmíru se rozchechtalo bezzubými ústy a zamávalo na něj kostnatou rukou… TY NEVÍŠ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Neslýcháno - nevídáno**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Drabble 100 slov, pokus o parodii

**Postavy:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičové a paní Kralovičové, které ji přeložily do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Takový drobný nápad._

ooOoo

Bylo tam ticho než…

„Severusi!"

Podzemím se rozléhaly spěšné kroky.

„Severusi, kde jsi?"

„Co se děje?" uslyšel mrzutý hlas z laboratoře.

„Ty´s to neslyšel?"

„A co jako?" odvětil podrážděně.

„Voldemort je mrtvý!" vyhlásil mladík triumfálně.

„…?" neschopen slova. „Jak?"

„Pamatuješ, jak jsme _HO_ potkali minule?"

Přikývl. Něco takového by se mu z paměti nevykouřilo. Kromě toho, stalo se to před deseti dny.

„Celý týden mi nebylo dobře… No a než jsme já i _ON_ pochopili, že to tentokrát zase nedopadne, nemohl jsem si pomoci a kýchnul jsem na něj!"

Severus pozdvihl obočí.

„Sklátila ho ta nejhorší nemoc za všech – _RÝMA_!"


End file.
